westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Custom LeMat
|aka = The Grape Shot Revolver |image = .jpg |imagecaption = A as used by the MiB. |manufacturer = Designed by Jean Alexander Le Mat, manufactured by * John Krider of Philadelphia * Charles Frederic Girard and Son of Paris * London Armoury Company |used_by = Man in Black |images = Images }} http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Talk:Westworld_(2016_TV_Series) The revolver is used by the Man in Black. It is an expensively customized two barrelled weapon. This is a 10 shot handgun, it fires nine .38 Short Colt cartridges and a single, brass shotgun shell in an underbarrel shotgun. The Man in Black is seen reloading his LeMat by breaking the weapon in half (the barrel and cylinder assembly from the frame), showing that the pistol has a cartridge cylinder similar to those produced by reproduction companies such as Uberti and Pietta (See picture below. While this type of conversion wasn't existent in the Old West, the film takes place in a futuristic theme park. That being said, this conversion isn't technically an anachronism). The Man in Black loads the revolver with what appear to be .38 Short Colt cartridges, as well as a long, brass shotgun shell (appears to be about a 20 gauge) in the underbarrel shotgun. The original LeMat was first made in 1861 and had a nine shot, .42 calibre, cylinder that rotated on a .63 calibre (which is about a 20 gauge) shotgun barrel, that was popular with Confederate cavalry officersGuns of the New West: A Close Up Look at Modern Replica Firearms, page 31 for a short time. Production ceased mainly in 1865 but the gun was still made in limited quantities for a time. Today, Pietta of Italy make a reproduction model.http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/LeMat_Revolver The weapon used by the Man in Black looks very similar to the weapon now made by Pietta. He is seen firing the revolver on the normal cylinders, but also flipping the switch on the hammer and firing the shotgun. Young William first discovers the LeMat in Episode 10, The Bicameral Mind after killing the gunning down the last soldier in a group of Confederados in a lop-sided duel. William finishes of the bested Confederado with a stab to the neck, afterwhich the future Man in Black notices the LeMat on the ground, picks it up and carries on. Credit to the Internet Movie Firearms Database for the information in early versions of this page. Gallery File:Lemat 02.jpg|An shot of the 9-round LeMat cylinder with the shotgun barrel that doubles as the cylinder rod. .38 SHORT COLT can be read on the cartridges. File:LeMat shell 01.jpg|The brass shotgun shell is seen before being loaded into the pistol (appears to be around a 20 gauge). LeMat patent US15925-0.jpg|from Guns of the New West: A Close Up Look at Modern Replica Firearms By David Chicoine Man black 5.jpg|The Man in Black disassembling his LeMat while talking with Lawrence in Las Mudas Man in black2.jpg|The Man in Black aiming his custom LeMat Chestnut man in black.jpg|The Man in Black on horseback, LeMat ready in hand ("Chestnut") Videos File:Ed Harris' LeMat Conversion Revolver in HBO's WestWorld|Video on the LeMat replica from the Forgotten Weapons YT channel Category:files References Category:Weapons Category:Objects